


Homemade Hot Chocolate

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Hot Chocolate, M/M, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan wants hot chocolate.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Homemade Hot Chocolate

"Hey, ______, want some hot chocolate?" Ethan shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." ______ shouted back.

"Wanna make it with me?" He waited a moment for a response. "Babe?"

A pair of arm's wrapped around Ethan's waist. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to know-"

"-If I'd make hot chocolate for you?"

"No!" Ethan gasped, feigning offense.

He couldn't pretend to actually be offended because ______ was right. Ethan wanted him to make hot chocolate for him. Not that he was going to just admit that.

"I'm making it and you are my helper." 

"Sure, and how are going to make it?"

Ethan thought for a moment and turned and in his arms. "With milk... And instant hot chocolate packets."

"Which I morally object to." 

Ethan smiled at that. He was definitely going to get what he wanted. 

______ sighed. "Go get the milk." 

As Ethan went to the fridge, ______ pulled a pot and a bowl from the cupboards. He put the pot on a stove top and turned it on 'high'. 

"Pour some milk in that pot, the stove is already on." ______ instructed. Ethan did as told, then put the milk back.

______ grabbed some chocolate. After chopping the candy bar into small pieces, he put them in the bowl and then microwaved the chocolate.

"Should I turn the stove off now?" 

"Are there little bubbles forming at the sides?"

"Uh, yes."

"Yeah, turn it off. The chocolate's about done too." After the microwaves timer went off, ______ grabbed the bowl and took it to the pot. 

Ethan grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred the milk and chocolate together, while his boyfriend poured it in. 

"Can we put in some marshmallows?" Ethan asked as he continued stirring.

"If you want, sure."

Soon they were done mixing them together. ______ turned to grab a pair of mugs.

Ethan went to the pantry to grab the marshmallows. Or, he was going to. But he would be just _barely_ tall enough to grab the bad if he were to stand on his toes. 

He had no intention of standing on his toes to grab that bag.

"Eth?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you reach it for me?" Ethan asked as ______ rounded the corner.

"You're tall enough to get them yourself." He protested.

Ethan hugged his boyfriend and looked up at him through his lashes. "Please..." 

"Fine." He grumbled in response. He reached up and grabbed the bag. "C'mon, Nestor, let's go drink our hot chocolate."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
